To The Point
by Vicky-V
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets containing various ships. And maybe some gen will sneak in too. Each are less than 500 words. All ratings, warnings and so on are given for each piece. #9 Tongue Tied: NarutoxSasuke
1. Settle

This is:

- a random collection of drabbles, mostly written for challenges at Live Journal.

This is not:

- updated regularly. Depends when I write the next one.

- a place for requests

- letting me know how much you hate a particular pairing/character

- serious business.

---

Pairing: InoxSakura

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Naruto, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Settle**

At some point they had been able to work things out and exchange a silent apology without either of them noticing. They had absolutely no idea when that had happened, but knew it had been somewhere between Ino acknowledging Sakura's growth as a ninja and the first kiss which left them both momentarily startled.

What matters is that it happened and they're both glad it did. For without it perhaps there wouldn't be words whispered just loud enough for the other to hear, warm breath ghosting against exposed skin or fingers linked together in a way which feels so right.

_**END**_


	2. Keep You Near

Characters: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke (can be read as OT3)

Rating: G

Notes: Pre-Shippuden

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Naruto, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Keep You Near**

The photograph in Sakura's bedroom is what she sees every day as she dresses herself in the morning. When she finishes, she traces her fingernail slowly around the face of Sasuke, then Naruto and hopes she is a day closer to seeing them again.

The photograph in Naruto's bedroom gathers dust. But he thinks of them when he stumbles around the wilderness in the early morning, warming up for another harsh day of training.

The photograph in Sasuke's bedroom is still turned down. But every now and again it suddenly comes up within his mind and won't leave him alone.

_**END**_


	3. Frolics

Characters: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke (can be read as OT3)

Rating: PG

Notes: Post-Shippuden

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Naruto, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Frolics**

Snowballs shot through the air amongst blurs of fast-moving bodies whizzing around the training area.

Then the air filled with Naruto's laughter and Sakura's shrieks. The snowballs were abandoned as she gave chase, catching him easily. Once she pinned him down, she proceeded to get her own back by stuffing as much snow as she could down his jacket. Naruto yelped and wriggled but there was no escaping.

Sasuke came into his line of vision, a smug smirk upon his face. It vanished as Sakura reached up and tugged him down into the mess of tangled limbs and splattered snow.

_**END**_


	4. Lock On

Pairing: SakuraxHinita

Rating: G

Notes: Post-Shippuden

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Naruto, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Lock On**

There's a whisper in Hinata's ear which cause the hairs upon the nape of her neck to shudder and stand on end.

"There he is. Look quickly."

She does and spots him, sitting alone in the far corner. A respectful looking man with a small bottle of sake.

And now a target.

It's Hinata's first mission like this and she knows what has to be done. Still, she doesn't notice she's started to fidget with her silk kimono until Sakura pushes her fingers into hers and squeezes her palm.

"It'll be okay," Sakura whispers gently to her. "I'll be here."

_**END**_


	5. Promise

Pairing: ShikamaruxInoxChouji (romantic or platonic)

Rating: G

Notes: Spoilers for manga chapter 330/Shippuden episode 82.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Naruto, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

---

**Promise**

He watches them as they prepare to leave. Their movements are heavy and their eyes are unfocused. Ino keeps raising her hand to wipe her eyes. Chouji squeezes her shoulder and gives a brave smile just for her.

Shikamaru pulls her hair from her eyes and rubs her arm. He tries to smile for both of them, but doesn't feel he can. His heart is heavy with loss as well.

He remembers when he promised to never fail a mission again. If he can only keep that promise once, he thinks, let it be now. Let him keep them safe.

_**END**_


	6. Missing

Pairing: SasukexNaruto

Rating: PG-13 for slight sexual content.

Notes: Post Shippuden

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Naruto, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Missing**

There was a time when Sasuke's smirk made Naruto burn. His blood rushed, his head spun and he wanted to punch that smug look right off Sasuke's face.

When Sasuke was back, things weren't the same. Naruto hadn't expected for it to be okay. But now he wanted that smirk back. So much he allowed Sasuke to pin his wrists to the sheets. He let Sasuke bite his neck as they lay together through the night.

But there was nothing and it made Naruto burn again. This time with the desire to see _Sasuke_ again. The one with that smirk.

_**END**_


	7. Fair Game

Pairing: Kyuubi!NarutoxSasuke

Rating: PG-13 for slight sexual content

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Naruto, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Fair Game**

It was Naruto. But it wasn't. Nine smoky tails swished through the air, claws protruded from his fingers but what had Sasuke's attention were it's eyes, filled with such _hunger_.

Sasuke was pinned underneath not-Naruto, trying to push him away with his sword. But the creature was strong and so close Sasuke felt hot breath bursting against his face.

The growling from the creature seemed more a chuckle at times.

Suddenly lunging forward, not-Naruto managed to push himself close enough to run his tongue up Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gasped without meaning to and saw the pleased glint in not-Naruto's eyes.

_**END**_


	8. Disadvantages of Dating a Ninja: 6

Pairing: KakashixIruka

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Naruto, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Disadvantages of Dating a Ninja: #6**

When he suddenly realises, it shoots up his spine and prickles hotly at his skin. A flush rises in his cheeks which isn't born from having just stepped out of a hot shower into a small bathroom full of steam.

Iruka finds himself tugging at the towel wrapped around his waist as he looks up. Just as he thought, crouched upside-down on the ceiling, like an overgrown bat, is Kakashi, who holds up his hand in casual greeting. "Yo."

"How long have you been there?"

The cloth over Kakashi's mouth creases as he grins and Iruka is all but reassured.

_**END**_


	9. Tongue Tied

Ship: NarutoxSasuke

Rating: PG; slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with Naruto, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Tongue Tied**

After half an hour of glaring at each other over the table, Naruto grinned.

"Aha!"

He stuck out his tongue and sat upon it was a knotted cherry stem. It looked like it would spring apart at any second, but the point was Naruto finished first.

Sasuke glared, trying to at least finish his to look better.

Naruto placed his knotted stem on the table. "Need help?"

Sasuke had barely grumbled half a word before Naruto leaned forward over the table. He pressed their mouths together and took advantage of the parted lips to slide his tongue into Sasuke's mouth.

_**END**_


End file.
